Memory Alpha:Введение
Memory Alpha - это открытая справочная база данных по Звёздному Пути совместно составленная её пользователями. Этот сайт имеет Вики-интерфейс, что означает, что все, включая Вас, могут редактировать любую статью всего-лишь нажав на ссылку "Править" которая есть в каждой статье на Memory Alpha. Просмотр Memory Alpha Memory Alpha - это по сути энциклопедия. Вы можете начать просмотр выбрав раздел на Заглавной странице, и переходить по любой последующей ссылке. Все статьи на Memory Alpha имеют внутренние ссылки на другие темематические статьи. Так же, вы можете использовать окно поиска которое находится в левом верхнем углу каждой статьи. Если Вы считаете себя удачливыми, можете также попытаться щелкнуть на ссылке "Случайная статья", которая находится на панели быстрого перехода, слева. Вы так же можете перейти по ссылке "Свежие правки" чтобы увидеть последние обновления в нашей базе данных. Если статьи по интересующей Вас тематике нету, или у Вас возникли проблемы с поиском, попробуйте спросить на форуме, или добавьте пункт на странице "Требуемые Статьи". : Внимание: Memory Alpha содержит спойлеры! Редактирование Кто угодно может редактировать практически любую страницу в Memory Alpha? - да, кто угодно и какую угодно страницу! Всего-лишь щёлкните на ссылке "Править", которую можно найти вверху и внизу каждой статьи. Вам даже не надо быть зарегестрированным пользователем. Если Вы хотите начать с чего то по-проще Вы можете найти статью, которая явне не завершена или содержит неточности, и исправить ошибку. Если Вам кажется, что вы можете улучшить статью, сделайте это! Если Вы сделаете что-то не так кто угодно сможет позже исправить это - так же как Вы можете исправить чью-то ошибку. Если Вы беспокоетесь о том, что случайно испортите статью, попробуйте сначала попрактиковаться в редактировании используя разметку вики в "Песочнице". Так же Вы можете встретить ссылки красного цвета, такие ссылки ведут на ещё не созданную статью. Вы можете создать одну из таких страниц сами. Красная ссылка ведёт прямо в форму редактирования, где вы можете написать статью сами. Напечатайте страницу (как обычный документ), а затем нажмите на кнопку "записать страницу" , что бы сохранить ваши изменения. Конечно на Memory Alpha есть некоторые правила и рекомендации которые стоит соблюдать, когда вы редактируете страницу. Все материалы в Memory Alpha лицензированны по Creative Commons License (CCL). CCL гарантирует, что информация в Memory Alpha всегда будет свободно распростроняемой - в рамках частного использования, конечно. (См. авторские права за получением дополнительной информации.) Философия Некоторые люди считают концепцию wiki не самой комфортной – считают её слишком открытой, ненадежной, и т.д. Но верьте этому или нет, эта система действительно работает – и у нас есть отличные статьи {NUMBEROFARTICLES}, чтобы доказать это! In a nutshell, a wiki works because it's made as simple as possible for anyone to contribute, in a medium in which the sensible contributors outnumber and overpower the disruptive ones. Additionally, the wiki allows an easy, free exchange of information that allows false or misleading information to be quickly corrected. (For more discussion on the viability of the wiki system, check out Wikipedia: Replies to common objections.) The founders of Memory Alpha, Harry Doddema and Dan Carlson, chose to use the wiki format for a Star Trek database in order to get as many fans as possible involved in the project. Rather than numerous small and limited personal databases, Memory Alpha has the potential to become the largest, most reliable fan database available. We hope you'll join us! См. также Ниже представленны несколько ссылок на страницы, содержащие большее количеством вводной информации: Общая информация, справочники и руководства *О проекте *Справка - справочник по редактированию, созданию новых страниц, и многому другому. *Memory Alpha FAQ - часто задаваемые вопросы о сайте *Glossary - голоссарий основных терминов Вики. *Руководство по стилям *Guide to Layout *Policies and guidelines for contributors *The Babel Project - multilingual communication Руководство и советы начинающим *Как написать хорошую статью *Most common Memory Alpha faux pas *Tips on contributing to Memory Alpha *Как редактировать страницу *Этикет на Memory Alpha bg:Memory Alpha:Въведение cs:Memory Alpha:Úvod de:Memory Alpha:Einleitung en:Memory Alpha:Introduction eo:Memory Alpha:Enkonduko es:Memory Alpha:Introduccíon fr:Memory Alpha:Introduction nl:Memory Alpha:Introductie pl:Memory Alpha:Wprowadzenie pt-br:Memória Alfa:Introdução sv:Memory Alpha:Introduktion zh-cn:Memory Alpha:介绍